Crystal Letter
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Esta carta no es solo una despedida entre tú y yo. También es un nuevo comienzo para ambas y una renuncia de mis sentimientos eternos a ti. Siempre tuya, Atentamente Fate Testarossa Harlaown
1. Fate

Vengo yo con un one-shot que segun mi querida esposa deja un final abierto para una segunda parte, veamos que dicen ustedes.

Si quieren conti diganmelos y los hago felices pero tardara un poco.

Como saben MSLN no me pertenece.

 **Aviso Importante:** Me ausentar semanas debido a proyectos finales de curso, ahora me ire a terminar mi autobiografía super extensa (la maestra ha de querer que haga un libro) asi que nos vemos luego. Tal vez traiga puros one-shots que se me ocurran de repente pero en 2 semanas no verán conti de "Recuperando a mi hija" "Nada es lo que parece" "¡¿Pero que carajos..?!" tambien les traere un nuevo proyecto asi que sean pacientes, tratare de acabar mis proyectos lo mas pronto posible :D

* * *

 _Uminari, Japón 18/03/2014_

 _Querida Nanoha:_

 _Umm… Hola Nanoha ¿Todavía me recuerdas? Soy yo Fate T. Harlaown del salón 3-C, 17 años, rubia de ojos borgoña, alta, ¡genial! Creo que ya me recordaste. Me siento rara escribiéndote esto, pues no soy poeta, escrito, pero he aquí mi oportunidad de ser uno. Créeme, mi mano está temblando mientras escribo esto, pero es necesario. No puedo ocultarlo ya más, me siento como una morsa en reserva de osos polares, para explicarlo mejor deberé comenzar por el principio._

 _Era 23 de septiembre, nunca pobre olvidar ese día, un mes había pasado desde que los días escolares comenzaron. Yo estaba en segundo grado y vos en primero de bachillerato. No sé porque, pero siempre he sido la chica que "todas" desean en TODO aspecto. Ese día estaba huyendo de mis acosadores y en un acto torpe caí sobre vos al suelo y te hice correr conmigo hasta detenernos en el auditorio._

 _En ese auditorio nos volvimos amigas por si no lo recuerdas, al finalizar el ciclo ya éramos inseparables, mejores amigas por siempre, pero todo cambio este año. No sé exactamente cuándo comenzó todo, pero me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Empezaste a salir con Yuuno Scrya, un compañero tuyo, a principios de año. Lo confieso, estaba planeando miles de maneras de matar al cara de hurón sin que me relacionaran con el crimen. En ese tiempo no sabía el motivo, pero ahora sé que eran celos._

 _Y cuando lloraste en mis brazos cuando el mismo te traicionó comprendí de golpe que te amaba._

 _Scrya es un idiota de primera que no supo apreciarte, asi tal cual te lo digo. El solo hecho de recordar las lágrimas que derramaste al descubrir que solo salía con vos por una estúpida apuesta con sus amigos mientras me abrazabas realmente me hizo odiarlo, pero cultivaste una ira y frustración en mí misma que aún me atormenta, por el nunca ser suficiente._

 _Y la razón por la que escribo esta carta es porque quiero transmitirte mis verdaderos sentimientos._

 _Seguro las preguntas "¿Por qué?" y "¿Por qué ahora?" están en tu cabeza. La respuesta es más sencilla de lo que crees. Soy una idiota y una estúpida, pero que te ama con todo el corazón y cada pizca de su ser._

 _Sabes que no soy japonesa ¿Cierto? ¡Ja! ¿De qué hablo? Lo sabes todo de mí como yo lo sé de vos. Nunca nos guardamos secretos, a excepcion de este. Bueno, retomemos el punto, soy italiana, lo sabes, sabes que este era mi último año. Esas son cosas obvias, como el hecho de que debía escoger universidad. ¡Y si! Recuerdo nuestra promesa de asistir juntas a la universidad del Misato de Uminari. Ambas en psicología para no separarnos._

 _Envíe una solicitud a una universidad musical en Italia especializada en violín. No rompí nuestra promesa, envié la solicitud en 1er grado antes de conocerte, por precaución, ademas no esperaba ue me aceptasen. Pero me aceptaron, asi que deberás hacerte una idea de donde estoy ahora mismo. Fui aceptada en ambas universidades de hecho._

 _Sé que debí aceptar la solicitud de Mid-Childa pero termine aceptando a la TSAB y lo iba a hacer hasta que "_ _ella_ _" apareció._ _Yagami Hayate_ _. Sé que no es culpa de ella, ni tampoco tuya. Es culpa total y completamente mía. Te deje sola. Me centré mucho en los exámenes finales, certificados y en mi cédula. Distanciarnos nunca fue nuestra intención, pero pasó, de manera lenta, hasta el punto en que ya no me necesitabas pero me querías en tu vida._

 _En mi tiempo de "soledad" comencé a recordar mis experiencias en Italia y la razón por la que termine en Uminari. Cuando te vi tan feliz a lado de ella me pregunte "¿Ella de verdad me necesita?" cuando debí preguntarme "¿En realidad tanto es mi amor por ella que la necesito siempre?" Tehehe, lo siento Nanoha._

 _Ahora estoy a un continente de distancia, apenas entrando en las fronteras de Sicilia, y debes saber que los aviones para acá no son nada baratos. Le pedí a Teana que te entregara la carta exactamente a las 4.15pm, espero lo haya cumplido, porque de haberlo hecho antes, hubiera dado marcha atrás pero no. Debo seguir adelante y olvidar mis sentimientos no correspondidos._

 _Pero ahora todo toma lógica ¿No es verdad? La razón por la que no deje entrar a mi apartamento los últimos 2 meses, se debía a que estaban llevándose mis cosas con mis madres y hermanos. La razón por la que Arf y Zafira se fueron a Inglaterra, no faltaba mucho en irme y vender el departamento._

 _Siendo honesta ¿Cómo te sentís con todo esto?_

 _Seguro miraste que la fecha escrita al inicio no concuerda con el día que estás leyendo y eso se debe a que en esa fecha fue escrita, pero no es hasta ahora qu la leerás._

 _Si fuiste lo completamente observadora notaras que es tu fecha de cumpleaños, intente dártela ahí, pero de verdad que no pude. Primero por el accidente que tuve en la moto y también porque recapacité y miré que no era una muy buena idea que digamos. Te arruinaría el cumpleaños._

 _Ademas tenía miedo (y aun lo tengo) a tu reacción, por eso mi cobardía me llevo a entregártelo cuando no pudieras verme, ni localizarme… responderme, por lo cual la despedida será más seca pero igual de amarga, por lo menos para mí._

 _¿Cobarde? Muy posiblemente_

 _¿Te digo algo curioso? Cuando recibas esta carta será el día de mi cumpleaños, asi que oficialmente ya tengo 18._

 _Lamento todo esto Nanoha, de verdad que lo lamento. Pero a pesar de todo sé que permanecerás siempre en mi corazón, y te juro que siempre te amaré. Pero buscaré la felicidad en alguien que no seas vos, o de lo contrario moriré de agonía al no encontrarla nunca en la manera que deseo._

 _Esta carta no es solo una despedida entre tú y yo. También es un nuevo comienzo para ambas y una renuncia de mis sentimientos eternos a ti._

 _Nuestra historia está llegando a su final  
_ _Pero renacerá de nuevo en otros corazones.  
_ _Te envió a vos una carta por un nuevo comienzo,  
_ _Una carta de amor y alma…_

 _Una carta de cristal._

 _Siempre tuya, Atentamente Fate Testarossa Harlaown_

 _._

 _._

—Fate-chan no baka—murmuro una pelirroja de ojos zafiro sosteniendo entre sus manos las hojas de papel junto a un sobre llorando despues de leer el escrito para despues hundir su cara en su almohada silenciando sus sollozos. —Yo tambien te amo… Fate-chan… Regresa a mi lado…


	2. Nanoha

¡Libre soy! Libre soy! ¡Se han acabado mis pruebas! ¡Libre soy! ¡Libre soy! ¡Que química se vaya a chingar su madre! ¡Me da igual! ¡Yo ya pase! ¡Libre soy, libre soy! ¡Por fin podre actualizar!

¿Que tal mi version de Let it go?

¿Notaron que le cambie el título al fic? Eso se debe que para ambas partes me inspire un una cancion de Mizuki Nana (mi idolo/mi amor platonico) llamada justamete "Crystal Letter" amo esa cancion aun con lo endemoniadamente triste que es. De hecho las parte final del capitulo pasado donde Fate dice "Nuestar historia esta llegando a su final..." en adelante es el ultimo verso de la cancion. Aqui esta intercalado, pero creo que si sabrán cuales con los versos de la cancion. Escuchenla esta hermosa :3

Saben para esta parte me complique mucho ya que mi idea original era hacerlo un fic triste con final abierto. Pero acá me tiene modificando. Confieso que no estoy del todo segura de esta parte, como reaccionen.

Si se les sale un chillido NanoFatero me avisan y comente para saber si la quebrada de cabeza valio la pena.

Bueno, no les interrumpo mas y les dejo leer... ¡REGRESE!

* * *

 _Uminari, Japón 18/06/2015_

 _¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!_

 _¡Sos una idiota Fate-chan! Pero siendo sincera yo tambien lo soy. Je, somos un par de idiotas._

 _¿Sabes algo Fate-chan? Yo siempre te he amado ¿Muy directo? Fuiste igual asi que no podes decir nada._

 _Ahora has de estar contrariada y es normal. Cuando enviaste tu carta pensaste que mi reacción sería un total rechazo o un desprecio solo porque no es algo "natural" pero debes saber que a mí eso o me importa. Hombre o mujer, adulta o niña, siempre me volvería a enamorar de vos._

 _Ahora me dirías ¿Entonces porque tanta moqueadera por Scrya? ¿Si me amas porque llorabas por él? Te conozco bien, recuérdalo. Sabemos todo una de la otra, no podemos engañarnos por más que lo intentemos. Yo sospechaba que tu "te quiero" dejaba de ser fraternal pero me negaba a creerlo por la simple razón de que eso na pasaba fuera de mis locos sueños, donde compartía mi corazón contigo y vos conmigo._

 _Yo no lloraba por Yuuno-kun, yo lloraba por vos._

 _Cuando salí con él fue un trato. Él sabía mis sentimientos hacia vos y los respetaba. Me admitió que hubo un tiempo que le guste pero eso no viene al caso. El trato era que saldría con él al menos 3 meses y luego el "jugaría con mis sentimientos" y me desecharía. Pues esos "amigos" no eran sus amigos. Solo simples bravucones que aprovechaban su debilidad._

 _No lo justifico, y a mí tampoco. Yo acepte ese trato a cambio de que me ayudara a investigarte. Sono muy acosador pero asi fue._

 _Cuando llore en tus brazos no fue por él. Fue por vos. En parte porque durante ese tiempo Yuuno-kun y yo si nos encariñamos, pero de maneras distintas. Yo lo vi como un hermano que jamás tuve pero él se enamoró. Fue doloroso el rechazarlo pero en medio de su despecho gritó "Por lo menos mi amor es algo normal no como tú que jamás te corresponderán"_

 _Ya se disculpó por eso, ¡Por favor no lo golpees!_

 _Entonces te vi bastante cerca como Ginga-san te coqueteaba y correspondías de manera incómoda. ¿Me partiste el alma sabes? ¿Pero qué se puede hacer? Cuando callas tus sentimientos es cuando más. Es cuando más lloras, porque no obtienes ni un rechazo, ni un correspondimiento. Ni siquiera una respuesta, solo dolor y tristeza. Y ese hermoso sentimiento llamada amor se convierte en una carga de la cual no te puedes deshacer porque a pesar de todo el sufrimiento sigues amando con toda el alma._

 _Dejando a Hayate de lado, porque como bien dijiste, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto. La culpa no es solo tuya, tambien recae en mí. De no ser asi ¿Por qué escribo esto? De no amarte ¿Por qué llore tu partida? De no haber sido tan ciega ¿Estarías en Japón conmigo? No sé como responderías a lo último. Nunca podría competir contra tu familia y tu hogar._

 _¿Cómo pensaste que no aceptarían en TSAB? ¡Sos una increíble música!_

 _¿Para que ir a psicología en Mid-Childa si no estarás? No tiene sentido ¿lo ves?_

 _Todas las veces que lloré pensando que estaba mal, que mi amor era una aberración, cuando parecía que te había perdido por Ginga-san o Verossa-san han quedado en el olvido. Todo por el simple hecho de que mi mente te da por perdida mientras que mi corazón se arriesga a luchar y quedar lastimado. Pero ¿sabes algo? Ya nada me importa, todo me da igual, solo me importás vos._

 _Por eso reclamo tu corazón como mío y pongo el mio en tus manos. Aun en el otro lado del mundo no te librarás Fate-chan. Sabes lo cabeza dura que puedo ser, pero no sabes lo cabeza dura que soy cuando se trata de ti._

 _Amaba nuestro sueño sin fin_ _  
amaba tu sonrisa, era feliz con nuestro amor común..._

 _Lo siento, por darte palabras tan cliché  
por ejemplo, "Incluso si el tiempo se fuese a desgarrar  
Sos lo que más amo en este mundo" o  
"Te amare por siempre..."_

 _Dejando de lado todo el dolor, el sufrimiento y la tristeza mi amor sigue siendo eterno._

 _Lamento que hayas renunciado a tus sentimientos, porque yo no lo he hecho._

 _Pienso amarte siempre, pienso sonreír de nuevo a tu lado._

 _Pienso en revivir nuestro sueño sin fin donde veía tu sonrisa todo el tiempo, aquella que me enamoraba cada día._

 _Aun si esto suena de lo más cliché debes saber que sos la unica a la que yo quiero en mi vida. Sin vos no tiene sentido._

 _Si algo debo decir de todo esto es que_ mis sentimientos son tan grandes que me están sofocando vuelan en el viento.

 _Ya nada puedo hacer, mi amor es tan grande que no puedo dejarlo atrás hasta el final del universo yo te seguiré._

 _¿Pero sabes cuál fue mi peor error?_

 _Te amaba tanto que desee que estuviéramos juntas eternamente_ _  
te amaba tanto que continué llorando_

 _Ahora en verdad quiero retroceder..._

 _¿Sabes que fue lo que me enamoro de vos?_

 _Esa clase de gentileza que derrite lagrimas congeladas_ _  
junto a tu voz desenreda el espacio  
te abracé fuertemente._

 _Esta es nuestra carta de cristal Fate-chan, la única._

 _Tu eterna enamorada, Takamachi Nanoha._

 _._

 _._

—Soy una completa idiota—dijo la rubia de ojos borgoña mientras cerraba sus parpados y cerraba los ojos para sentir la brisa del ocaso en uno de los parques más bellos de Sicilia.

En las manos de Fate había un sobre color celeste mientras las otras sostenían 4 hojas de papel.

—Te lo dije, Ambas somos unas idiotas—dijo una joven sentada al lado de Fate.

La Testarossa se sobre saltó y miro atónita a la proveedora de la esa voz mientras sentía que su corazón se paralizaba y su respiración se entrecortaba. Simplemente no era posible que esa persona le estuviera hablando cara a cara.

— ¿Nanoha? —pregunto aun sin creérsela de todo.

— ¿Sorprendida Fate-chan? —pregunto en tono juguetón.

Fate abrazó a Nanoha y ambas comenzaron a llorar en risas de alivio.


End file.
